


A Castle, A Dragon, & A Princess

by ElliannaPrime



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliannaPrime/pseuds/ElliannaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief history for a story I might finish one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Castle, A Dragon, & A Princess

Chapter 1

Once apon a time there lived two brothers, Derek and Gwain, who ruled over the vast Sun Kingdom.

Derek the eldest of the two was a handsome youth and was favored by the people for that reason. Gwain was not ugly but did not have his brothers looks but he made up for it in wisdom.

Because of the constant praise Derek recieved he became exceedingly proud. Gwain saw his brother's increasing pride and knew that only folly would come of it.

He went to Derek and politely showed him his err. But Derek was much too haughty to listen to "A silly younger brother." Gwain persisted in trying to get Derek to stop being so pridefull but all in vain.

Derek continued down his road of choice and at last came to the point in where he did not wish to rule with Gwain. And he proclaimed to the people that he should be their only ruler.

It was to his great shock that he saw the people backing Gwain who wished for Derek to rule with him. This change was caused by Derek's increasingly unbearable character and in a fit a rage Derek left the Sun Kindom feeling sorry for himself. He vowed that he would one day rule alone and supreme.

Gwain was sorry as well though it was sorrow for his brother. He hadn't wanted to rule alone and could only hope that Derek would come back to his senses.

But that never happened, instead Derek went to Dragon Isle and kidnapped Winson, King of the dragons, and forced him to give up a magical stone, the dark stone, which gave Derek the power to make monsters of pure darkness called Voids.

Derek set out with an army of them and Gwain set out with his loyal subjects.

Many battles ensued and Gwain was able to rescue Winson who was eternally grateful and became a powerful ally. 

Derek called a truce as he was getting no where with his army and began to study the dark stone to learn all of its secret powers.

During these years of peace Gwain was happily married to a fair lady named Laura and Derek found that with utmost concentration he could make a small being that would slowly corrupt and make a puppet out of the person it was attached too. He named it a Shrivel and only made one as it took a lot of energy to make.

Meanwhile Gwain and Laura had five children: Tabatha, Anthony and Annabelle, who were twins, Henry and Ellianna. 

Three years after Ellianna was born a tragidy occurred. 

Laura was kidnapped and killed by Derek and the truce was off. Gwain fought with a heavy heart, his family was being torn apart and he feared for his children's life's.

Winson who had become close friends with Gwain offered his best children as guardians for Gwain's.

Ruby was to protect Tabatha, Emerald and Diamond, the twins, Sapphire was over Henry and William was to protect Ellianna.

The battles between Gwain and Derek came at heavy costs and Winson was slain in a battle but in his dieing breaths he gave Gwain the most powerful magic stones, the Dragon Stones. One could turn a man into a dragon, the second could turn a dragon into a man and would enhance physical power in each change.

With this new found power Gwain beat Derek once and for all. Derek was thrown in prison, his Voids banished to Outcast-land and the dark stone locked in a heavily gaurded vault.

But Gwain was tired of being enemies with his brother and gave him a chance for redemption. Derek appeared to have reformed and took the role of Gwain's advisor since the people would not let him rule. 

Gwain wanted to trust his brother but as a precaution he gave the Dragon Stones to the Eldest Dragon,who was the new king, to hide unknown to all but the hider.

Gwain then divided his Sun Kingdom into six parts, he would rule Sun Mountain and when his children were fifteen years old they would rule their own lands. Tabatha: Sun Swamps, Anthony: Sun Forest. Annabelle: Sun Hills. Henry: Sun Desert and Ellianna would rule Sun Valley. 

Derek, far from being reformed, only acted the part after placing a Shrivel on Gwain. 

Ellianna was the favorite as she alone resembled her mother. Her siblings resembled her father and they all knew who was the favorite.

Tabatha was fine with it as she was the eldest. Athony and Annabelle rarely thought of it since they had way too much fun with each other to pay mind to it. 

But Henry was not the eldest and didn't have a twin and had to bear the fact that his younger sister was the favorite. 

So Henry secretly harbored jealousy for Ellianna and as the years passed it turned into a black hatred.


End file.
